Her Dying Words
by shiki94
Summary: Inspired by the events of the Season 3 finale. Michonne felt broken to see her this way, until Andrea asked of one final request from her. **Contains spoilers and character death** Andrea x Michonne femslash Don't like, don't read


**Bit of a first for me. I decided to take a leap and write a story for The Walking Dead (which is definitely a big step from the stories that I usually write, meaning the Wrestling fics I've written). Anyways, I was just so blown away by the season 3 finale. But, the moment when Rick and the group found Andrea stuck out to me, especially with the way Michonne reacted. So I decided to turn the ideas I had into this one-shot (and it's femslash too, so if stories like this aren't your cup of tea, then you don't have to read it).**

**And just a disclaimer: I own nothing in The Walking Dead universe. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Tyreese were right outside of the door to what Rick knew was one of the Governor's interrogation rooms. Moving the hatch to open the door, it swung inward to reveal a dead Milton laid out in the middle of the room. But the question that was on all of their minds was where was Andrea? Soft moaning, a few heavy breaths, and movement behind them alerted the group to another presence in the room. One by one, everyone turned around to see Andrea slumped up against the wall, a sheen of sweat coating her features.

"Andrea? Are you OK?" Rick asked, moving to sit next to Andrea.

"I'm…I'm fine, Rick," Andrea said weakly, looking around at the group that came to save her.

Crouching down to Andrea's level, Michonne first looked relieved. But a closer inspection showed that everything was entirely fine with Andrea. Taking a chance, Michonne placed a hand on Andrea's forehead and then her cheek to check her temperature.

"You're burning up," Michonne said, worry becoming evident in her voice.

Moving her hair aside and pushing back the shoulder of her shirt, Andrea revealed just what everyone was dreading to see.

"You've been bitten," Michonne said, dread settling in her chest.

"I thought I was quick enough when I got myself free from that chair, but before I could grab the knife Milton told me about, he was already making his way toward me. Then, before I could kill him, he bit me on my shoulder," Andrea said, wincing.

Hearing this was enough to bring tears to Michonne's eyes. It may not have seemed apparent to everyone else in the group, but over the time that she and Andrea had spent together on their own in the wild, Michonne had started to fall in love with Andrea. So, once she saw Andrea in this condition, it was enough to make her heart break and cause her to instantly feel alone.

Michonne was being careful to hide her tears from Rick and the others, but Andrea looked over and saw Michonne.

"Hey, you don't have to cry because of me. I'm going to end things before I end up turning into a Walker," Andrea said.

Wordlessly, Michonne turned away as Andrea turned her attention to talking to Rick and the others.

"Rick, the Governor was the one that killed Milton. I was strapped into that chair and I was forced to watch as Phillip killed Milton. You guys have to do me a favor and get everyone in Woodbury out of here. When he gets back, he won't be happy, so I don't want anyone to get caught in his path of fire," Andrea begged.

Nodding his head as he fought to hold in his own tears, Rick nodded and said "Of course, Andrea. We'll make sure that those people have somewhere safe to go that's as far from here as possible."

"Thank you Rick. And, for the record, I've always thought you led the group better than Shane did," Andrea said, smiling weakly. "Now, I want you to do me one last favor."

"What's that?" Rick asked, a few stray tears rolling down his face.

"Give me your gun," Andrea said. "And don't worry, I know where the safety is on it."

Not wanting to deny Andrea this request, Rick handed over his gun and, taking this as a cue to leave, everyone left the room except for Michonne.

Weakly turning her head to the right, Andrea locked eyes with Michonne and smiled softly.

"I can't believe you decided to stay here with me," Andrea choked out.

"I couldn't just leave you here. You deserve to at least have someone see you off," Michonne said, trying to fight back her tears.

"Even I know that isn't why you decided to stay back, Michonne. Isn't the real reason you stayed back here with me…because you love me?" Andrea asked.

Michonne didn't know how to react that Andrea knew about her feelings, but before she could open her mouth to argue, Andrea said "Don't argue it. If it makes you feel any better, I've always kind of liked you too. After all, you risked your life to try to come rescue me from this place."

"I couldn't just leave you here with the Governor forcing his will on you. He was nothing but evil from the day we came here," Michonne said, twining her fingers with Andrea's empty hand.

"And to think, I had thought you were just being paranoid. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Andrea said.

"I'd say it's too late for saying sorry, but I guess I could take this apology. And I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough to save you," Michonne said, her tears finally beginning to fall down her face.

"You did what you had to do back at the prison, so you can't fault yourself for not making it here in time to save me," Andrea said, her breathing becoming more rapid.

"Stop talking. You're wearing yourself down with all of this talking," Michonne said.

"Not before I ask for one last thing from you," Andrea said, her grip tightening on Michonne's fingers.

"What's that?" Michonne asked.

"I want you to kiss me," Andrea said.

Shocked at hearing this coming from Andrea, Michonne looked over and asked "Is that what you really want from me? A kiss?"

"Yes, I do. You've pretty much been one of the only other people that's been so protective of me. Even when you found me in the woods, you could've left me there to die. But you didn't, you saved me," Andrea said, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"I couldn't just leave you out there alone. You were hurt," Michonne said.

"And I thank you for helping me," Andrea said.

"It was my pleasure," Michonne said.

Neither woman had realized it, but they had been moving closer with each thing they said and before they knew it, they were face to face with each other. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Michonne placed a soft kiss on Andrea's lips. Michonne wasn't expecting Andrea to take any action, so it was a bit of a surprise when she felt Andrea move her own lips and her tongue in response. At this time, any tears the two were fighting fell freely and with no relent.

The cocking of the gun Rick had left Andrea had snapped Michonne back to reality. Looking down, she saw Andrea smiling at her.

"Goodbye Michonne," Andrea said, placing the gun on her temple.

"Goodbye Andrea" was all Michonne could bring herself to say before Andrea pulls the trigger and ends her own life. Taking in the sight of Andrea now dead and laid on the floor, Michonne said a silent prayer over her fallen friend and walked out of the room to find Rick and the others waiting for her. Not expecting any of the men to do anything, Michonne is a bit surprised when she felt Rick place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go save those other people here. Andrea wouldn't have wanted them to still be here once he gets back," Michonne chokes out.

Taking this as a cue to leave, the group walked away while Michonne followed, slowly feeling the impact of losing one of the only friends she's had and possibly one of the only people she would ever love.

**Like I said, this is my first time writing a TWD fic, so I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
